1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device having a high aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an active matrix type-liquid crystal display(AM-LCD) devices is thin, so that it is often used in various display devices. In this AM-LCD device, one TFT is provided as a switching element for each pixel, so that individual pixel electrodes are independently driven. The contrast is therefore not reduced based upon the reduction of a duty ratio, and also the angle of visibility is not reduced, even when the capacity of display is increased to increase the number of lines.
To improve aperture ratio of LCD panel, a method overlapping a pixel electrode with portions of a gate line and a data line, is proposed.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section view of a conventional AM-LCD having a high aperture ratio.
Referring to FIG. 1, a gate 12 is formed on a transparent insulating substrate such as a glass. A gate insulating layer 13 is then formed on the substrate in which the gate 12 is formed. A channel layer 14 is formed on the gate insulating layer 13 over the gate 12 and an etch stopper 15 is formed thereon. Ohmic layers 16a and 16b are formed on the channel layer 14 so that they overlap with both side of the etch stopper 15 and expose its upper portion. On the ohmic layers 16a and 16b are formed drain and source 17a and 17b. A resin layer 18 as a layer for intermediate insulation and planarization, is coated on the overall substrate and then etched to expose the portion of the source 16b, thereby forming a contact hole H1. An ITO layer is deposited on the contact hole H1 and the resin layer 18 and then patterned, to form a pixel electrode 19. At this time, the pixel electrode 19 is formed to overlapped with portions of a gate line and a data line, as not shown in FIG. 1.
However, the resin layer 18 used for planarization, is a high price, to raise production cost.
Furthermore, when forming the pixel electrode 19, interface properties between the resin layer 18 and the ITO layer are bad, so that defects occur.
Moreover, addition coater is required for forming the resin layer 18.